User blog:Doalfe/Greta Lundquist (The Wild Wild West)
Greta Lundquist (Leslie Parrish) was a redeemed villainess in the 1965 episode "The Night the Wizard Shook the Earth" for the TV series "The Wild Wild West". This is first of ten episodes that Miguelito Loveless (Michael Dunn) is introduced to The Wild Wild West series. James T. West (Robert Conrad) and Artemus Gordon are assigned to escort a Professor Neilsen (Harry Bartell) and his assistant Greta Lundquist to Washington, D.C. aboard a ship. Neilsen has invented a powerful new explosive to Washington, D.C. West poses as Neilsen in order to thwart an assasination attempt. However, the trickery does not save the professor who is killed by a mysterious dwarf, Loveless. It is later learned that Lundquist has helped in the plot to kill the professor, and she leads Jim into a trap where an attempt on his life is made. She then tries to play innocent with West, when he calls her out. However, West convinces her that he was given the secret formula from Neilsen, and he is interested in talking with her associate and sell them the plans. Jim takes the opportunity to seduce her as well. Lundquist takes him to Loveless' place, where they are treated to him taking down three of his strongmen in a practice fight. He is shuttled into the parlor, where we get our first glimpse of Antoinette (Phoebe Dorin) playing a harpsicord. Loveless claims he invented the explosive first, and has not intention of allowing it to be placed in the hands of politicians and generals or some two bit professor taking credit for its creation. Antoinette continues playing the harpsicord, and she is joined in singing by Loveless to entertain West and Lundquist. Loveless claims his grandmother used to own Southern California. It was stolen by the Spanish and later the Americans. He wants it back or he is going to use the explosive to kill 5,000 people a week until it is his again. When Jim warns the Governor of California about the impending danger, who authorizes him the use of the states military forces to help. Jim also turns down the romantic advancements of Miss Piecemeal (Sigrid Valdis), who is better known as her role as Col. Klink's secretary in Hogan's Heroes. Miss Piecemeal would appear in one other episode of The Wild Wild West. As West leaves the office, we see Miss Piecemeal go to the shutters of the window and raise them up and down, offering a signal. This sets off a plan to capture West and bring him to Loveless. However, since he uses his own coach to make the journey, Jim is able to use the booby traps in his coach to eliminate Loveless' henchmen. Unfortunately, when he exits the coach, he is met by Loveless' main henchmen Voltaire (Richard Kiel), who was better known as Jaws in the James Bond films. Jim is taken back to Loveless who after showing him his latest inventions, makes him fall through a trap door. James is then trapped in a giant birdcage that is suspended in the air. Jim is able to escape the bird cage after convincing Greta how lonely she will grow living alone with Loveless. Greta tells him where the explosive is set, and she is told to take the train and leave. He then has to take on Voltaire and Loveless in a church bell tower. Jim was able to turn off the explosives, and Loveless' plan was thwarted. Back at West's caboose, he was engaged in a kiss with Greta, when Artemus interrupted. Artie told West that Loveless was in prison, but had entered his cell with one small glass tube. Greta explained that it was another one of his inventions, and that he claimed given enough time he could send pictures in the air and capture them in that tube. Greta seemed to get off scott-free, and there was no mention of prosecution for Antoinette or Miss Piecemeal. Trivia *Leslie Parrish appeared as Dawn Robbins in the 1966 episide "The Penguin's a Jinx" for the TV series "Batman". *Leslie Parrish appeared as Morn, one of the three criminal henchwoman in the 1966 episode "Night of the Flying Pie Plate" for the TV series "The Wild Wild West". *Leslie Parrish appeared as Glacia Glaze, in two 1967 episodes entilted, "Ice Spy" and "The Duo Defy" for the TV series "Batman". Gallery screenshot_10117.png screenshot_10120.png screenshot_10121.png screenshot_10122.png screenshot_10123.png screenshot_10124.png screenshot_10128.png screenshot_10133.png screenshot_10134.png screenshot_10135.png screenshot_10136.png screenshot_10137.png Category:Blog posts Category:1960s Category:Betrayer Category:Blonde Category:Choker Necklace Category:Conspirator Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Remorseful Category:Fate: Karma Houdini